The boy and the hilarious hunter
by zoruarules4
Summary: Sequel to Black's Journey, set five years later. Black Coldman now has a family surrounded by caring friends. N has only Ghetsis and the crew, but when Ash and friends comes across Black's hometown, things get crazy. When N(the little Darkrai) tries to take Black, will Ash be able to unleash his inner Pikachu? I added that for humor Songfic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

N lay facedown on his comfy king sized bed. He was now at least 25 years of age and an adult, and still wondering about his future as a king without his queen.

Her gleaming sapphire eyes, her long chestnut hair, her pale skin, her delicate face, she was beautiful. Black Coldman was simply a princess in disguise, all she needed was a prince to look after her.

They would have children and see a new kingdom of Unova. 'More. I need more-'

Suddenly a grunt ran through the grand room with triumph. 'Lord N, I have succeeded in bringing the Hunter King's deadly sword! Lord N!'

N got off the bed quickly and was very surprised. 'Grunt three, who is this mysterious "Hunter King"?'

'Black Coldman, the girl of your dreams,' said the grunt, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Lord N.'

'Great. Grunt, please bring me a double mocha latte with strawberry sprinkles,' sighed N with disappointment.

N would try and he would _not _fail. Even if Kyurem got in the way.

**Prologue E(N)d**


	2. The Coldmans

**Chapter 1**

In the busy Driftveil City, near a path to Chargestone Cave, a trio of adventurous people were walking.

One was a raven-haired, Pikachu-possesing boy named Ash Ketchum. One was a purple haired, Axew-owning, sarcastic girl named Iris.

The final one was one of the first Gym Leaders, a green hair(not to be confused with the green hair we saw in the prologue) named Cilan.

The forest they were walking through had a joyous flock of Pidove flying past them. Karrablast were battling in the thorn bush with anger. Wild Deerling pranced around the grassy fields.

'Hey Cilan, what Pokemon live here?' Ash asked eagerly to Cilan.

'Lots. Electric and Steel breed often in Chargestone Cave, Ash,' replied Cilan cheerfully.

Iris was looking around the forest for high berry trees to climb. She liked Dragon types, you could know by the Axew hiding in her long, purple hair strands. 'Little kids. Never change,'

'Hey! I'm not a little kid!' angrily said Ash as they began a particular argument about how old little kids were before getting a Pokemon.

Cilan sighed. 'Stop arguing and we'll get a Driftveil guide, OK?'

'OK,' Iris and Ash said in unison.

Suddenly a wild Karrablast tackled Ash. **Karra! Karrablast...**

Ash got up with a jolt and saw two, eleven year olds teaching wild Pokemon to battle.

They looked exactly alike. Chestnut brown hair, blue and brown eyes, pale brown skin.

The only thing separating them was their clothes. Ash was amazed that they could teach wild Pokemon, not caught ones. 'Hello? Could you please get this Karrablast off me?' shouted Ash.

The female one of the eleven year olds picked the Karrablast and hugged it affectionly. 'Are you OK, Karrablast?'

She glared at him gently. 'Who are you and why are you here at Driftveil City? Our mother does not like to see intruders in Driftveil Woods.'

Iris stared at the female girl. 'Sorry for that Karrablast. It was an accident, and what's your name? We could use a guide,'

Ash shook hands with the chestnut haired girl. 'My name's Ash Ketchum, and I did not mean to hurt that wild Karrablast.'

The female smiled. 'My name's Rosa Coldman. That's my twin brother Nate, and my mother's name is Black. My father's name is Brock.'

Cilan was surprised, so was Ash. 'Did you say Brock? He once was my oldest friend,' said Ash.

'Ash told me all about Brock.' Cilan muttered cheerfully.

Rosa called to her twin Nate. 'Brother! We have visitors to Driftveil!'

Nate got up from patting his Sawsbuck and rushed to the three, shaking hands. He was quite interested in Iris. 'Hello.'

Rosa and Nate led Ash, Iris, and Cilan to a white, brick house which had a stone pathway and Nate shook the metal bell that hung beside the wooden door.

A chestnut haired woman answered, surprised to see three extra at the door. 'Come in, Nate, Rosa. Who are these people- ooh! I've never seen a Pikachu before!'

Rosa and Nate hugged their mother with a happy expression and opened the wooden black door for the three to enter.

Iris and Cilan found the interior exciting and fun, while Ash was scared by Nate and Rosa's mother's father Jason Nightgale.

'We've never had visitors,' gruffly said Jason as he poured a cup of fresh Cheri juice for Cilan, and lemon juice for Iris and Ash. 'Everyone just runs out the door screaming "I want my mommy".'

Black smiled at Ash's enthusiam. 'I know. We won't tell our occupation,'

_Occupation as idiots, _thought Ash angrily. _Black's mysterious, and yet charming._

Iris cheerfully gave Black her empty cup. 'I'm Iris, and the green haired one is Cilan. The raven haired one is Ash.'

'I know. Ash is another word for black volcano dust.' replied a familier smirking voice.

Ash turned around nervously and saw Gary Oak grinning at him. 'Gary! What the heck are you doing here?'

'Grandfather sent me on a errand to find out Victini's origins,' sighed Gary. 'Victini, supposedly, is the master of all Pokemon. Even Arceus.'

'Nate knows Victini's origins, don't you honey?' Black said happily.

Nate nodded.

Meanwhile, a green haired boy watched in the old oak tree branch and smiled to himself. 'I will have Black in my grasp, and be king and queen- ouch!'

He fell to the grassy dark green(as it looked) ground in the backyard of the Coldmans'. 'Ouchie wouchie, that hurts for a Giratina's sake!' he winced in pain and a Patrat threw nuts at him laughing. **Patrat! PATRAT!Pat pat PATRAT!**

The boy smirked at Patrat, then grabbed it and killed it. 'This will be the way I defeat any man who stands in my way,' he looked at the window which he could see Ash, Cilan and Iris being poured delicious Cheri juice, 'or girl who stands in my way.'

**Chapter End**

**Review and read, what Rosa said when she met White Kyurem(she really didn't say that)**


	3. Mayhem N Hunter Pokemon

**I was listening to Owl City's "Good Time(ft Carly Rey Jepson)" when I was writing. Spoilers for the next chapters; MUSICAL!**

* * *

After listening to the mysterious origins of Victini, Ash, Iris and Cilan(Gary left shortly) walked around in the Driftveil Woods with Black and her father. 'So your father owns half of the Woods? Nice,' asked Iris cheerfully.

'Of course,' replied Black with surprise. She then gave Ash a relaxing pat on the shoulder. 'My father doesn't exactly own it. Our occupation owns it.'

_Someone's following us, _thought Ash uneasily. _I can sense it and I know, I don't know how but, I quite like Black._

Suddenly Black snatched a dagger and realized her enemy was behind Ash. 'Look out!'

She tackled Ash to the grassy ground just as the enemy was going to attack. Ash got up and let his angry Pikachu do its stuff.

A quite frightening Thunderbolt hit the cold air, electrifying eveybody who didn't duck.

When the lighting attack ended with surprise, Iris jumped up onto the enemy and studied the boy closely.

'Hmm. This boy appears to be green haired, has a Void Cube, white jacket and a black and white baseball hat. Pokedex, see if this boy is a mirage set by Zorua.'

The Pokedex spoke in Bianca's cheerful happy voice but did not show a image of Zorua. _This is not a Zorua. Known as a letter after M, this boy is king of a team called Team Plasma._

Black was completely surprised and pushed Iris off the boy. 'Are you OK? Do you have a bruise?' she glared at Ash. Ash was annoyed that she was aiding a boy other then Ash.

The green haired boy opened his grayish green eyes and stared at Black. 'Black Harmonia, hmm,' he muttered.

Black jumped back and pulled out her only PokeBall. 'Zorua, come out!'

Ash, Iris and Cilan watched in surprise as the purplish grey fox transported out of the ball and was put in front of its Trainer.

'Night Daze!' called Black to her Pokemon. Zorua unleashed a giant shadow onto the green haired boy and the boy was instantly brought to the hunter.

'Who are you?' Black gently scratched the boy's pale face with her dagger, not doing a single scar onto his face. 'Do I know you?'

Cilan stared at the boy. 'I remember you from the _Striaton Gazette_! You were named N Harmonia and you were king of Team Plasma, rumoured to have shared forces with Team Rocket!'

'God, do you ever shut up?' Jason was getting annoyed at the sight of N.

Iris helped N up despite the fact that everyone around her suddenly hated the boy. 'Uhhhh. N. What brings,' she shuddered, 'you to Driftveil City? I bet it's a Gym Battle with Clay!'

'Nope,' sighed N as he silently packed his grey old backpack with PokeBalls and a bit of food. 'I need Black to come with me to my castle.'

Ash suddenly felt a pain in his shoulder mysteriously and put his gloved hand in front of Black. 'Leave Coldman alone! I do not know who the heck you are, but I have just gotta have a battle with you!'

N smirked at Ash, like the time Gary had smirked at him when he was late to get his first Pokemon. 'Where do you come from Ketchum?'

Ash was surprised that N would ask such a question. 'Pallet Town, Kanto! If the group known as Team Plasma exists, I protect Black as long as she lives!'

'Man, he's in love,' whispered Iris to Nate who was listening to the amusing converation. 'N is set.'

'Then if I win,' N grinned evilly at Ash, 'you go back to Pallet Town!'

'N. Seriously.' One of the Seven Sages, Rood, tapped N on the shoulder angrily. 'Black is married. She is gone for love.'

'Whatever,' snarled N. 'She'll come to the party I am hosting for her.'

Ash, Iris and Cilan gasped with surprise as Black held out her _hunter belt _and _hunter shotgun _as she was surrendering to N's evilness. Then the three stared at the remaining Coldman family members. 'Who are you?'

Then Rosa sighed and took each of her family's daggers, handing them to Iris and Cilan. 'We are the hunter clan.'


	4. Skyfall

**Hello random reader. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this story will be a musical from this chapter on. I am sorry if this does not have a bit action :(**

**Song; Owl City Good Time(ft Carly Rey Jepson) Sung by: N Harmonia and Black Coldman**

* * *

Cilan, Iris and Ash listened to the Coldmans' mysterious tale of hunter. 'So Jason, you were a Pokemon Hunter before you discovered your daughter?'

'Yep,' replied Jason to Iris seriously. 'Then all of her friends, N, and her sister came to Dragonspiral Tower, where Black saw legendary Reshiram.'

Ash was stunned with the thought of a legendary. 'You met a legendary Pokemon? Sweet!'

Cilan punched Ash because he was annoyed. 'Please excuse Ash's ungratefulness.'

'Hey Grandpa, its bedtime!'

'But it's only midday,' sighed Jason.

Nate and Rosa came over to Jason, bringing their silk blankets.

Then they snuggled into the warm cosy blankets, fast asleep from hunting wild cattle Pokemon.

**Meanwhile...**

Black was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

This was the second time, or rather the third time she had been kidnapped by crazed N.

'Let me go you idiot! I'll call Officer Joy!' Black was running from N.

'Black. Come.' N's suddenly deep shrill voice echoed in Black's ears painfully.

She came to N quietly, despite her running. 'Yes?'

'Go get changed,' sighed N. 'Especially in those tomboyish clothes of yours.'

_What's up with this king song inside my head? _thought N with surprise.

Black walked off, silently crying. 'N can have his ways, marry me. Hmmm.'

Then a sun yellow haired woman came over to Black. 'I am Concordia, N's foster sister. Do not worry my child, you are safe in the care of the Harmonias.'

Black's mind felt somewhat dim, like a burning ember in the moonlight. 'OK. If you are true what you say, even a hunter will believe you.'

Concordia had nothing to say. 'Come. I and my sister will dress the soon to be queen of Team Plasma.'

Black was confused. 'Wha...?'

Concordia smiled cheerfully. 'I said come on. N will look dashing and you need to match the little devil's youngness.'

Concordia led Black to a room which smelt of toys. 'This was where little N was raised. Do not touch, they are delicate, and if someone, even a tiny Lillipup sets paws on his basketball, he is mad.'

N suddenly appeared. 'Shall I show you into the marvelous room which I was raised in?'

Black walked away to her bedroom and locked the grand door, taking off her clothes and choosing a dress.

The dress she'd chosen was a white, black crested dress which shone brightly when shoved into the moonlight.

Then she flopped onto the fancy bed, not bothering to share a single, tiny, small thought. 'I can't marry N.'

* * *

'Oh, Black, my darling! You look gorgeous!'

Her entire body was so sore that she didn't even care what N said. She popped her back, feeling sudden relief.

'Are you alright, darling? You look tired.' N placed his warm hand on Black's cold shoulder in concern.

'Nothing,' sighed Black, 'it's just that. When do we leave?'

'Half a hour. Why?' N said enthusiastically.

'Oh no,' Black groaned.

HALF A HOUR LATER...

'It's time to go, Lady Black!' Concordia smiled happily.

'N, does your sister ever shut up?' Black asked N sarcastically.

'Never shuts up.' replied N as the limo pulled up to take Black and N.

'That was a rhetorical question N...' said Black with annoyance.

_N's a total idiot. Possibly a dooshbag. _thought Black happily.

'Are we there yet?' yelled Black.

'No, my Highness.'

When they got there, Black was half asleep and N had to whisper "Mrs N Harmonia" to scare her into waking up.

'Aaaaaaah!' shouted Black as she woke.

A grunt led N and his frightened "girl" to the ballroom entrance where a few other pokemon and their Trainers were lingering.

Black recongised her cousin Blue, her old friend May, and Black's other cousin Platinum. 'Hey guys!'

They turned and saw Black. Then they raced to meet each other, N joining in. 'Hey! I'm Black's fiancee!'

They quietened down and glared at N. 'We don't meet Team Plasma members, let alone the leader.'

Black heard a familier band she had loved as a little child.

Koffing and the Toxics.

The leader of the rock band was Roxie, the new final Poison type Gym Leader, and a cool Leader at that. 'Hey guys and girls, its time for our rock single!'

Then Roxie saw N and glared. _What the heck are you doing here cousin? I thought our relativeness was secret!_

Her Pokemon Koffing turned towards Black. 'Koffing,'

Roxie smiled. 'Say what Koffing?'

Then she ran towards Black and rushed her to the poison themed stage. 'I think Koffing wants N and Black to sing a little song!' she cried with delight.

'Sorry but we can't,' said Black, blushing.

N smiled with a cheeky attitude and ran onto the stage. 'Follow my lead!'

Then he sang his favourite song by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson.

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh_**

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

Black silently nodded and began to sing.

Somewhere in the distance, Ash heard a faint, singing voice coming from the city.

**_Woke  
up on the right side of the bed_**

**_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_**

**_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_**

**_Cuz it's always a good time_**

Roxie smiled at the singing pair. 'Hmmm,' then she yelled to them. 'Great singing!' N clicked his fingers to the tune.

**_Slept  
in all my clothes like I didn't care_**

**_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_**

**_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_**

**_Cuz it's always a good_**

_**time**_

Then the door burst open to reveal Zororak, dancing weirdly to the music. Soon everybody was dancing to the tune with delight.

Then N and Black sang the rest, and the door burst open, again, to reveal Ash.

At that very moment, N was twirling Black's arms around and Ash bubbled up with anger that _he _wasn't dancing with Black. 'Stop!'

But Black, unfortunately was crumbling into bits as her hunter was leaving her very body. 'Ash, stop...'

'N. STOP!' Ash yelled angrily. At that very moment, a particular song was in his raven haired head, _Skyfall._

Then Zororak, suddenly lunged at N, tackling him over the stage as the angry Pokemon wanted N to have nothing to do with Black.

Then a white haired man jumped up and grabbed Black, running to Ash. 'I'm Drayden, the grandfather of Iris and Roxie. Is this girl OK?'

'Nope. N's practically a idiot,' said Ash, thinking inside his head that N was a Tranquill being squashed by a giant Herdier. 'Ha.'

'Ash. Is Black alright?' Jason tapped him on the shoulder, then kissed Black on the forehead. 'I'll take her to Nurse Joy. I'm her father after all.'

'OK,' Ash said uneasily, aware that N would have a Round Two; vs Ash.

**Chapter End**


	5. Dreams and Sadness

**Hello guys, and this chapter is for Lililibrum(I cannot get her name right, ugh).**

**Songs; Broken Lifehouse Sung By; Jason Nightgale/Coldman**

**Song; Mine Taylor Swift Sung By; Black Coldman and Ash Ketchum**

* * *

When Ash and Jason got to the Pokemon Center, a giant crowd was around it. Ash wondered to himself what was the problem. _I wonder._

Jason carried his daughter lightly into the center, pushing away the increasing, hungry crowd of Pokemon and their Trainers. Ash let his relaxing Pikachu enjoy the air outside and went in. 'Sorry Pikachu.'

Ash rang the silver bell that was on the visitors' marble desk and Nurse Joy came with a sad look on her pale face. 'Oh hello- poor girl! What happened?!'

Ash sighed. 'Well N Harmonia kidnapped her and took her to Virbank City Gym where Roxie was performing and she was launched into the air, so she went through bad, bad hell.'

Nurse Joy took her body despeately and put it onto a white wheely bed, glancing at Jason. 'Are you this girl's father?'

Jason nodded, then pushed the bed away into a medical room. He fed Black a glass of clear water. 'Black, wake up. Wake up!'

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_For stealing all my time_

_I am still here waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I have damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing with a broken heart_

_That's still beating in the pain_

_There is healing in your name_

_I find meaning_

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You've got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose_

_You're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing with a broken heart_

_That's still beating in the pain (in the pain)_

_Is there healing in your name (in your name)_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_But I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be okay_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

Then Ash came in and saw Jason singing to Black sadly. 'Hi- Jason? Are you singing?'

'Yep, why?' Jason replied sourly. 'You aren't singing. This is a sad song, Ketchum.'

**Of course. **A cold, whispery voice ran in Ash's racing mind. **You were wondering who I was. I was gone before you could even touch my hands.**

'Who are you?' said Ash to himself before fainting alongside Black.

He woke up on a grassy forest island. He saw Black picking red, thorny Cheri berries, then she turned around and saw him.

She ran to him, hugging as tight as she could. 'Ash! I was wondering where you were,' she looked like his age now. 'This is a dream world called the Entralink. If you cross a bridge, you turn into someone else forever.'

Ash hugged her back affectionly though he had no idea what his brain thought of Black. 'OK. How in the name of Zekrom do we get back?'

Black stepped back slowly. 'That's what I was about to ask you, Ash.'

'I know.'

Then she sat down and touched a glowing red rose that grew.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_  
_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._  
_(Hold on) I can see it,_  
_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._

Then she hugged Ash, crying. 'I just wish my mother Delta Coldman would come back,' then she tackled Ash and cried on his covered chest.

Ash's body didn't want to say a particular sentence, but his mind and brain wanted to. 'Ummm Black, if a man brought your mother back to life, would you-'

'I would marry him on the spot,' interuppted Black, because she knew what Ash was about to say.


	6. Battle Scars

**I am bored ugh...ANYWAYS, ha. N's a dooshbag. Cheren's a idiot. Bianca's a happy Lopunny(ha)**

**Song; Battle Scars Guy Sebastian(ft Lupe Fiasco) Sung By; Ash Ketchum**

* * *

Ash and Black looked around themselves as they told each their tale of Pokemon. Black's Zorua played marbles with Ash's Pikachu. The Pokemon used different Berries as marbles.

'So then I said goodbye to Dawn and Brock, then got onto a ship to Kanto,' Ash finished. Black smiled, remembering one of her childhood friends called May. May had moved to Hoenn, because of her father's sad job.

'Exciting! Ash?' Black asked Ash slowly.

'Yes?' Ash said excitedly.

'Have you ever kissed a girl before?' Black mumbled, quietly to Ash.

Then Ash suddenly leaned closer and kissed Black on the lips, then went back. 'Yes. Why?'

Black suddenly saw a scar on Ash's arm. 'What's that?'

'Arceus gave it to me,' Ash smiled.

Black took a deep breath. 'Ash,'

'N said five years ago to me, he would kiss me and that would be the end of my normal life,' Black then stood up and sat on the edge of the grassy shore. 'Brock married me then. Two years after, Brock disappeared and I was suddenly _divorced_.'

Ash was surprised. 'How old are you?'

'Nineteen years old. You see, I am not a normal hunter, or trainer,' Black ripped off a leaf with despair.

'Cheren died mysteriously a month after Brock disappeared. That day, something changed inside me. A scar.'

Ash then tackled Black into the purple and lilac wildflowers that grew in the ground and stared at her. 'Will you marry me?'

Black stared back. 'How old are you?'

'Eighteen years of age, Black. I ask this question, though I have only knew you about three whole days and three whole nights; marry me?'

Black was about to answer when Zorua grabbed Black and launched in the air.

Ash then lunged for Black and caught her, a distant face looking her way.

Ash sang a sad, cold song that literally shook the Entralink's core.

_The wound heals but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_You're at war with love, yeah_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_This battle_

_Never let a wound ruin me_  
_But I feel like ruin's wounding me_  
_Arrow holes, they never close from cupid on a shooting spree_  
_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_  
_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_  
_Been trying to keep your nods up_  
_And you know that you should know_  
_And let her go_

_But the fear of the unknown_  
_Holding another lover strong_  
_Sends you back into the zone_  
_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_  
_A lover not a fighter_  
_On the frontline with a poem_  
_Trying to write yourself a rifle_  
_Maybe sharpen up a stone_  
_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_  
_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_  
_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_(Just leave)_  
_You shouldn't have but you said it_  
_(And I hope you never come back)_  
_It shouldn't have happened but you let it_  
_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_  
_The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_

_Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work_  
_That's why you're in a locker full of hurt_  
_The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_  
_The best medicine is to probably just let her win_

_I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_  
_I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_  
_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_Cause you've set me on fire_  
_I've never felt so alive, yeah_

_Hoping wounds heal, but it never does_  
_That's because you're at war with love_

_And I'm at the point of breaking_  
_And it's impossible to shake it_

_See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_Hope it heals, but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love!_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle_

'You going to fight me, Zorua?' Ash smiled at Zorua cheekily.

Zorua reeled back and got in its PokeBall.


	7. Black Both White Love

**Yay, N's gonna appear in the anime(B&W Rival destinies January 3rd 2013!)! I wonder what N's gonna sound like...**

**Song; Hilltop Hoods I Love It**

* * *

_normal Unova..._

'Geez, I wonder where Mom, Ash and Grandpa is,' mildly said Nate, brushing chestnut hair strands out of his face. 'Mom never hunts this long.'

'Maybe their in Entralink.' said Rosa.

'Let's just calm down,' replied Cilan cheerfully, but not so cheerfully. 'They're probably safe and sound in a Pokemon Center...'

_Entralink..._

Ash and Black, along with their Pokemon ran and ran from a coming Arceus. In the dream island of the Entralink, _anything could happen._

'You still a Pokemon Trainer?' Black yelled to Ash loudly.

'Ummm..' Ash had no time to answer because the mythical Pokemon was gaining on them.

'Ar ar arc!' cried Arceus.

'ARCEUS! STOP!' shouted a female voice. The voice belonged to a eleven year old wearing exactly the same clothes as May Dazz but blue.

Her hair was silvery browny and stuck in short bangs.

'Who are you?' gently asked Black to the girl.

'I'm Sapphire. You can call me Sappy cause that's what my friends called me before I got stuck in this island.' said Sapphire blankly.

'OK,' said Ash uneasily.

Then Ash and Black fainted, remembering a song they had both loved as a child.

_I'm wondering where the day went_  
_The clouds had me shrouded and grey but_  
_I'm still out pounding the pavement_  
_Drowning the hurt by pounding rounds in brown paper_  
_Founded a label now I'm drowning in paperwork_  
_But now the crew I'm down with found an escape from work_  
_And I love it cause that's what your hard work gets you_  
_My heart bursts through my chest I'm rescue_  
_So forget what the rest do,_  
_I'm blessed to, do it with two of who are the best to do it_  
_Do I love it?_

_Look at our goals_  
_If we never stood in the cold we wouldn't evolve_  
_Use to put my crooked foot in what I couldn't resolve_  
_But took control now hard work is good for the soul_  
_And I love it_  
_Growing through life and stress_  
_Knowing the fight is just half of self-imposing our righteousness_  
_Contract owners and licenses, showbiz and lights, we're just_  
_Searching for the moment of pricelessness_

_B-boys I met you at the bus stop_  
_We had nothing but the tuck shop_  
_We had school ties, the sky and the hilltops_  
_Now I've grown up and its still about hip-hop_  
_I love it I love it_

_Five days deep in the booth spent Friday leaping through loops_  
_Spent the weekend Sideways seeking the truth_  
_And I won't lie they keep me on my toes these days_  
_But I won't lie hey I beat him with the flow for days_  
_Cause I love it_  
_A pen and pad is like a red rag to a bull_  
_I see red like Leningrad_  
_Raising the crowd from a vacant lot, like how?_  
_Like raising the brow on the face of God right? Right now_

_And I love it_  
_A life with no regret_  
_No success without a price that owes a debt_  
_I roll the dice and despite the road ahead_  
_Hope that in the a crises I might just know the ledge_  
_But I love it like take away beer_  
_And a sun set to lay away your day to day fears_  
_See haters underrate us but this status takes years_  
_And it ain't where we at it's how we made it here_

_B-boy I met you at the bus stop_  
_We have nothing but the tuck shop_  
_We had school ties the sky and the hilltops_  
_Now we're all grown up and its still about hip-hop_  
_I love it I love it_

_And we can be at a hotel worst part of town_  
_And support act we ain't half as loud_  
_But twice as nice you can ask the crowd_  
_And we passing out at the departure lounge_  
_And I love it I hug the road_  
_Like an old friend like world won't revolve_  
_Unless we're rolling on it, it holds them on it_  
_It's soul melodic, and oh they want it (ya know) and I love it.._

_I love it_  
_We chasing the dream_  
_Everyday a new place new faces and scene_  
_Living out of suitcase few place in between_  
_There's been very few days I loose faith in my team_  
_Got love far from home through the winter and summer_  
_No matter how hard the road or the distance we cover_  
_Even bitter when I'm missing my significant other_  
_But wouldn't trade it for the world, given another_

_B-boy_  
_I love it, yeah, yeah, I love it_  
_B-Boy I met you at the bus stop_  
_I love it I love it_  
_We have nothing but the tuck shop_  
_I love it I love it_  
_We had school ties the skies and the hilltops_  
_I love it I love it_  
_Now I've grown up and its still about hip-hop_  
_I love it I love it_

_C'mon, Adelaide, London, Melbourne, Sydney_  
_Hong Kong, New York, Zurich_

_I love it I love it_

Both woke up in a hospital.

_Where am I? _they both thought.

Ash woke up in a hospital filled with black.

Black woke up in a hospital filled with white.


	8. Past and Future

**Donuts...I want donuts**

**Song; Little Mix Wings Sung By; Future Black and Future Ash**

* * *

_Ash's dream_

A pale, familier hand touched Ash's face. 'Ash, are you alright?'

Ash realised the pale hand was Black's. 'No. Are you alright?'

He noticed her body was taller, and her face was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair was incredibly longer, and her eyes seemed to stare at him. 'Black? What happened to you?'

'Don't you remember?' She took a flower from her breast pocket and handed to Ash. 'It's from N. It's a tiger lily,' Ash suddenly was hit by a stinging string of memories.

He remembered confessing feelings to Black, he remembered defeating N and Zekrom, he remembered everything.

'This is the future,' he mumbled painfully.

_Black's dream_

A pale hand touched Black's face. 'My darling, are you OK?'

Black realised the pale but brown hand was Ash's. 'No. Are you OK?'

She noticed his hair was completely black and raven like. He was wearing a green jacket, a silver shirt, and blood red jeans. His oak brown eyes seemed to stare into space. 'Nurse Anthea said you were dead.'

'No. What happened to you?' She weakly glared and Ash stroked her forehead gently. 'N gave me this present of a tiger lily.' Then Black was hit with a stinging string of memories

She remembered Ash confessing to her,she remembered Ash defeating Zekrom, she remembered everything.

'This is the future,'she mumbled painfully.

_Both worlds_

Ash and Black suddenly realised they were sent into a future dream.

Their future counterparts suddenly sat down on a chair and smiled at Ash and Black, then sang.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhhh.._  
_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_  
_Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_Huh huh..._  
_I'm firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_  
_Talk, talk turns into air_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

Then they both stopped singing and disappeared, next both the dream future worlds that the creepy Entralink had created.

Both Black and Ash woke in a clearing streaked with blooming roses and dying thorns.

Then a cold, sour voice came into Black's ears. **What path will you choose? The dying thorns of N Harmonia or the blooming roses of Ash Ketchum, or worse, the blood streaked past of Cheren Komor?**

'Who are you?' whispered Black in amazement.

'I am the spirit of Ash's unnamed father,' rumbled the voice sourly.


	9. Paradise, Hunting, and more

**I'm listening to Battle Scars right now while I'm typing. Listen to it on your pixel iPod, its good**

**Song; Paradise Coldplay Sung By; White Coldman**

**Status; Deceased but sent to the Distortion World with Cheren's soul**

* * *

'Ash's father?' Black whispered with amazement.

The thorns wrapped suddenly into a throne, and the voice talked like a angry, ready Seviper waiting for a bite. **Black. That throne is a symbol of the Harmonia throne. Will you pick that?**

'No,' said Black under her clear breath. 'Why would I marry a monster like N?'

Then the thorns wrapped into a giant replica of Cheren's glasses in the dark grass slowly. **That is a symbol of the Komor seal. Will you pick that?**

'No,' Black angrily said. 'Why would I pick a person who is cowardly? Hunters need to be confident, caring, good at fighting, and other hunter stuff.'

Then the spiky, somewhat evil thorns cleared to see Ash struggling against the grip of Arceus. **Will you cherish my son? Will you help him when he is hurt by the evil forces? Will your hunter society accept my grateful, generous son?**

Then Black thought about this. N was evil and crazed, nope.

Cheren was nerdy, very unarmed, and wore glasses.

Ash was so confident, caring, good at fighting, and others. 'I...'

Then something came out of her voice, like a horrible croak. 'Help me...Giratina...'

Ash ran to her shutting down body and cradled the hurt hunter in his arms, silently wishing that his father was there to help his best friend. 'You OK, Black?'

'Get White, she can help...' Black said without refrain.

Suddenly her twin appeared in thin air. 'Fine, I'll help, sis. You spoiled my _Kung Fu Panda_ movie marathon with Mom and Darkrai. Hey, who's that dumb boy holding you?'

'He's my fiancee,' said Black with a mysterious wink to Ash. 'Grandfather Red left his studio to you if you sing while helping my wound.'

'OK,' grumbled White and sang her favourite song by Coldplay.

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_So she ran away in her sleep_  
_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_  
_It gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear, a waterfall_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_She closed her eyes_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_Away she'd fly._

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La la la La_  
_La la la_

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._  
_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_  
_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

'There, it's finished,' said White with a sigh quietly. 'See ya Zekrom!'

'See ya Reshiram!' Black shouted at her twin as the girl left Unova and went back to the Distortion World.

'Ummmmmm Black?' Ash asked Black with innocent eyes.

'Yes?'

'Will you marry me?'

'Sorry Ash, I couldn't hear you,' said Black as she thought in her head what Ash's father had telepathically said to her mind.

**Will you cherish my son? Will you help him when he is hurt by the evil forces? Will your hunter society accept my grateful, generous son?**

**My son's SHY? **wondered Ash's father as the two supposedly lovers left the clearing.


	10. Romantic Leaving

**Song; Good Night Reece Mastin**

**I'm using this song again cause its good(DON'T DENY ZORUARULES4)**

**Sung By; The whole cast of Black's Journey**

* * *

Ash and Black walked away, feeling quite confused.

Ash's heart was beating more fast then usual at the thought of Black.

Black was glancing at Ash slowly at the thought of her male companion. 'Hey Ash?'

'Yes?' His voice was trembling gently like a little earthquake.

'Have you met a boy called Cheren Komor?' she asked quickly.

'Yes,' answered Ash. 'I battled him and won a Gym Badge.'

'Well, Cheren now lives on the side of the Entralink,' she sat down with refrain. 'and he knows how to get outta Entralink.'

'But it's nighttime! We can't catch Pikachu!' cried Meowth and Team Rocket angrily, bringing along Black and Ash's friends. 'Give us Ash's Pikachu, girl, or things will get angry!'

'No one,' she said angrily pulling out a deadly hunter sword, 'hurts Hunter Black's friends!'

She swiped a short aim at Meowth's rear end and Meowth ran to the net, untying each friend of our heroes'. 'OK, OK! We give up, hunter!'

'Wow, Black. I didn't know you were a hunter,' happily said Bianca as she looked at Black while she was aiding Meowth's deep wound. 'And, let's party!'

They danced the night away and while they were waltzing slowly, Rosa, Nate, Cilan and Iris walked in the forest to find everyone dancing.

Nate and Rosa was completely shocked to see their distant yet amazed mother dancing with Cilan and Iris's faithful companion. 'Mom! What are for a Kyurem's sake, you doing!'

'I am dancing with a soulmate,' dazed Black said slowly.

As Ash was about to kiss her, N ran in, puffing and sweating. 'Get your filthy hands off my maiden!'

With that, he pulled out a dagger and threatened to murder any boy who stood in his way.

Ash put his gently scarred hand in front of Black and nodded slowly to the rest of his and his destined girlfriend's friends.

Then they started a circle around N, dancing and singing.

**I got my T-shirt and sneakers on**  
**No one to mess around with fate**  
**It feels so wrong**  
**I'm gonna live it up tonight**  
**Forgetting those who dim my light**

**Let's go back to Rock and Roll**  
**And people just let go**  
**And let the music flow**

**I'm just looking for a good night, oh**  
**I'm not looking for the right time, no**  
**What I really want to say to you right now**  
**Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud**  
**I'm just looking for a good night**

**I think you get the picture now**  
**Yeah, I think you know**  
**What I'm all about**  
**I got no time for fools**  
**Who think they're playing cool**  
**My ears have tuned you out**

**Let's go back to Rock and Roll**  
**When people just let go**  
**And let the music flow**

**I'm just looking for a good night, oh**  
**I'm not looking for the right time, no**  
**What I really want to say to you right now**  
**Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud**  
**I'm just looking for a good night, oh**  
**I'm not looking for the right time, no**  
**What I really want to do is shut you up**  
**Cause all you do is talk and talk and that's enough**

**Now we're gonna get up**  
**Now we're gonna get up**  
**Just let yourself lose control**  
**Let the music take hold**  
**Everybody get up**  
**Everybody get up**  
**It's time that you know how to let it go**

**Let's go back to Rock and Roll**  
**Where the music just flows**  
**And everybody knows**

**I'm just looking for a good night, oh**  
**I'm not looking for the right time, no**  
**What I really want to say to you right now**  
**Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud**  
**I'm just looking for a good night, oh**  
**I'm not looking for the right time, no**  
**What I really want to do is shut you up**  
**Cause all you do is talk and talk and that's enough**

**I'm just looking for a good night**

N was trying to get around the dancing, singing kinda rockstar Trainers and Pokemon. 'Fine, you win Ash Ketchum!'

Then he sighed. 'I'll leave you alone if Black can kiss me,' he glanced at Black. 'She has never kissed me and I would at least like something to remember-'

Black ran to him and grabbed his waist, kissing him. N realised his quest was fulfilled and Black stroked his green hair. 'Goodbye N.'

N twirled Black once more and let go, letting her to walk back to Ash. 'Goodbye Black.'

Then he summoned Zekrom and flew away, waving his black and white hat at the happy couple. 'Goodbye! I hope we meet again Black and White!'

Then Black turned to Ash and kissed him on the upper lip happily. 'I love you, my child of music.'

Cilan and Iris, along with Black's happy children, watched as the two shared a interesting, long kiss and Ash answered in Black's ear. 'Me too, Black.'

And so the worlds of black and white began, _again._

* * *

**And so the bestselling sequel to Black's Journey ends!**

**Goodbye :)**


End file.
